Bendicion o Maldicion
by Blueangel242
Summary: Seto Kaiba se encontro con Seth y este le hecho una maldicion, ahora que ha visto a dos personas a los ojos ¿Que efectos les causara la maldicion?
1. Chapter 1

**Bendición o Maldición**

**Autor: Blueangel**

_1) La maldición:_

Era un día normal en la vida de Seto Kaiba: Aplastar a otras empresas, ir a la escuela, sacar puros dieses, comer con Mokuba, Trabajar en otros proyectos, regresar a su palacete, bañarse, cenar, leer, dormir.

Pero ese día no iba a ser más normal. Ya se encargaría _él_ de eso.

Seto soñaba placidamente, cuando un sonido de metal lo despertó, y sintió estarse viendo en un espejo.

Había un sujeto exacto a el, solo que vestido de forma distinta: Tenía una túnica que le cubría el cuerpo, un pequeño chaleco rematado en oro, un sombrero también en oro y en su mano derecha estaba el cetro del milenio.

Ese era Seth en persona.

¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono Kaiba

Vengo a advertirte

¿De que estas hablando? No me digasque el mundo esta de nuevo en peligro, yo no creo en eso

Note voy a Advertir sobre eso

Habla claro o te hecho de aquí

De acuerdo, te vengo a advertir sobre el amor

Si, aja…-Cuando Seto se dio la vuelta, oyó las palabras que salieron de la boca de Seth, las mismas lo hicieron estremecer.

_Que la maldición sobre ti caiga_

_Y que la carga no sea ligera_

_Que toda tu vida la arraiga_

_Pues esto no acepta replica_

_Que tus ojos sean el nexo_

_De la maldición con el resto_

_Solo cuando aprendas la lección_

_Entenderás lo que significa esto_

_Las almas de los demás_

_Ellos tragaran rápidamente_

_Pero después de que pasen las lunas_

_Se quedaran sin ellas eternamente_

Para cuando Kaiba se dio vuelta para encararlo, era ya demasiado tarde, Seth había lanzado la maldición hacia el, y lo único que pudo ver fue una luz blanca, cegadora.

Al despertar, todo estaba como siempre

Hasta que te despertaste! Me estaba empezando a preocupar- Dijo Seth

Sigues aquí? Pensé que ya te habrías ido-Respondió Seto

Pues desgraciadamente no, como puse una parte de mi alma en la maldición, tengo que quedarme en esta época como tu yami, lo siento-Dijo con un tono de voz arrogante

"Fabuloso"-Penso el CEO-"Primero me lanzan una maldición que hace quien sabe que y luego tengo a un Yami que me va estar fastidiando un buen rato"

Que no te piensas ir al colegio?

Yo no necesito ir, además, no tengo idea de lo que hace la maldición

No te lo diré, pero puedo decirte que no mires a nadie a los ojos, pasara algo molesto luego

Luego de que?

Me crees tonto?

Momentos después Kaiba esta en la parte baja de la mansión, con el uniforme de la escuela puesto, y esperando a Mokuba para desayunar con él en el comedor. Pero había algo muy impropio en el: un par de gafas de sol le cubrían los ojos, Seth le había dicho que era para que la maldición no sufriera efecto

"Entonces, no puedes decirme que hace la maldición?

Nop, porque sino, pierde su efecto. Tu tienes que averiguarlo.

"Bueno, pero entonces no me hagas imposible la vida y solo saldrás cuando estemos solos¿Entendido?"

Si, su majestad

Hermano! Buenos días!-Dijo Mokuba dándole un abrazo de oso

Hola Moki-Dijo Kaiba regalándole una sonrisas de las suyas (LaDiosaDin se babea)

Hermano…Porque traes unos lentes oscuros?

Es que fui al medico porque me dolían los ojos, y me dijo que tenia conjuntivitis** (1)**, así que ahora tengo que esperar a que vuelva del viaje que hizo para operarme-Explico Kaiba. Por supuesto, el no tenia ninguna conjuntivitis, solo forzó el sistema de seguridad del oculista, metió su nombre en uno de la lista de espera de uno que estaba de viaje a América por 6 meses. Eso era todo.

Ah… Que bueno, así no hay riesgos que te pase algo peor. Por cierto se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, no crees?-Dijo Mokuba

Supongo, vámonos ya-Dijo el Kaiba mayor, saliendo por la puerta y seguido de su hermanito

Su lujosa limosina estaba enfrente de la reja de la entrada. Subieron y, aunque el viaje fue silencioso entre los hermanos, Kaiba estaba muy entretenido con una conversación mental con Seth

"Aver…Como fue que volviste del Egipto Antiguo?"

Hice un conjuro que me enviaría con la otra parte de mi alma, o sea, tu

"Hm…No necesitaras el cetro del milenio actual, verdad?"

No, gracias a Ra

Y que quisiste decir con advertirte sobre el amor

Eso ya lo sabes, solo que te da miedo encararlo, alguien te pude llevar a la ruina poque estas enamorado de esa persona

**PoV de Kaiba**

¿CóMO CARAJO SABE ESO DE MI? De acuerdo, si hay alguien que me hace sentir todo eso.

Yugi Motuo

No se como, ni cuando, no porque, solo se que me lo hace sentir muy fuerte

Creo que fue después del torneo de Ciudad Batallas, cuando Mokuba y su grupito se hicieron amigos. Yo lo dejaba ir porque eran los únicos amigos que ha hecho realmente.

Yo lo acompaño de vez en cuando, pero un día en especial fue cuando me di cuenta que lo quería

Aquel dia en que lo sorprendi besandose con Rebecca, me puse muy celoso, pero Yugi dijo que solo fue un beso pasajero, nda mas

Y? No me vas a responder?-y dale con eso.

No-Y cierro el enlace

El resto del camino ha estado un poco menos movido, deje a Mokuba en la escuela y después llego a mi escuela.

No tenia idea entonces de lo que me esperaba.

**Fin capi 1**

Blueangel: Y? que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, así que cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bienvenida.

Yami: Bueno, nosotros estaremos aquí para responder sus reviews.

Jounoichi: Los esperamos con ansias! Y, por cierto Din…Que es eso de que te babeaste cuando Kaiba sonrió?¬¬

Blueangel:Bueno, es que por mas que no me guste, se veía tan guapo que no me resistí.

Yami: U Bueno, eso es todo, hasta la proxima!

Blueangel: Y dejen muchos reviews! Los muchachos de Yu-Gi -Ho y yo los responderemos encantados.

**(1)**: Yo no se si la conjuntivitis causa eso, ni que se necesite operar para curarla, solo la puse porque tenia que haber una explicación lógica¿no?


	2. En el colegio

**Bendicion o Maldición**

**Autor: LaDiosaDin**

_2)Sucesos: _

Seto Kaiba entro al salon de clases, los primeros que lo vieron fueron la compañía de yugi, aunque desgraciadamente para el, este no se encontraba alli.

Sencillamente los ignoro y se sento a leer los libros que tenia que leer para hoy que tenian examen, por supuesto, el no necesitaba estudiar, solo daba un rapido repaso antes del examen.

-Hola muchachos-Ya habia llegado el puerco espin menor

-Hola Yugi- El perro

-Que hubo compa-El mono

-Ohayo Gozaimazu-El albino

-Que onda-El moreno

Y con ellos todos los santos yamis

-Hola Kaiba-kun…Wow Kaiba, ¿de donde sacaste esos lentes?

Todos se voltearon después de ese comentario para ver a un Kaiba muy molesto…con un par de gafas oscuras sobre los ojos

-No me gustan - Dijo cierto güero

**Pov de Joy**

Ya vino el presumido de Kaiba a lucirse, que raro que no nos haya salido con alguno de sus comentarios sarcasrticos.

-¿Joy?

-¿?

-¿Le ibas a decir algo a Kaiba?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Te le quedaste mirando

-Pues…¿Por qué trajiste esos lentes Kaiba?

-Porque tengo conjuntivitis, perro

Ven, ya me salio con un insulto

-Yo pensaba que a los gatos callejeros les daba moquillo

-Y yo que los perros no hablaban

-Callate Kaiba, hoy he tenido un buen dia y nadie me lo va a arruinar

-Jajaja, que buena broma- Dijo Kaiba

Luego de eso, las clase transcurrieron normalmente, pero al llegar el recreo y quedarse solos los Hikaris y los Yamis, asi como Kaiba y Joy, sucedió algo…Como decirlo…Raro hasta para ellos.

-Ok… Miren Yami, Psicopata uno, Psicopata dos…

-Oye!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo unos ofendidos Bakura y Malik

-Bueno, el caso es que anoche taba tranquilamente dormido en mi casa cuando llego este… Como decirlo…No se vallan a desmayar… Jono

-¡!QUE LLEGO QUIEN!

La reaccion fue casi instantanea: A Malik casi le da un infarto, Bakura se tuvo que aguantar a un pupitre para no caerse y Yami se quedo en estado de shock.

-Yami! YAMI!

-Eh?

-Baku…Responde…Bakú!

-Como?

-Malik, Malik, Malik, MALIK!

-…?

-Ese no es el unico que aparecio anoche

Y casi al instante, al lado de Kaiba, se aparecio el sacerdote Seth

Es un gusto volver a verte, Yami

-Oo…

LISTO!

Por fin termine el segundo capi! Espero que les haya gustado, y perdon por no actualizar mas rapido, taba sin la musa. Bueno, ahora los reviews!

Akire: Hola pana del almaaaa! Como tas? Bueno, aquí ta el 2 capi de BoM, espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, la pelea no se si la voy a poner, pero hare lo posible. See ya!


	3. En la casa de Joy

**Bendicion o Maldición**

_3) Aclaraciones y sorpresas:_

Atem estaba impactado, al borde del ataque, ¿¿¡Que demonios estaba haciendo Seth en esta época!

-Seth! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí!

-Vine para avisarles, hay algo raro en el Egipto antiguo, y necesito que mi señor venga urgentemente.

-Y nosotros?-Pregunto el güero

-Yo propongo que vallamos al apartamento de Joy y allí nos lo contaras todo, Seth.

-Además, necesito hablar con el jefe de la guardia real-Dicho lo cual Seth desapareció.

-Kaiba, no nos dijiste que tenias un yami- Dijo Ryu dándole aire a Bakura con una carpeta, porque este al ver a Seth se había desmayado de la impresión.

-Porque no es asunto suyo-Dijo Kaiba cerrando el libro.

-Tan simpático como siempre no?-Dijo Marik dándole aire a su yami, que también se había desmayado

-Niños siéntense-dijo el profesor de matemáticas mientras los demás llegaban

-A la salida, ya lo saben-susurro Bakura cuando se hubo recuperado

Cuando hubieron salido de la sala de torturas que los mayores llaman escuela, todos se fueron lo mas rápido posible al departamento de Joy, primero llego Joy (obvio), luego Bakura y Ryo, después Yami y Yugi, Después Malik y Marik y por ultimo Seth y Kaiba

-Okey, donde esta el jefe de la guardia real?-Pregunto Seth

-Aquí atrás, cegato- Respondió una replica de Joy, solo que mucho mas moreno

-A mi no me hablas en ese tono-Regaño Seth

-Yo te hablo como a mi de la gana- Respondió Jono

-Muchachos, recuerden que no estamos aquí para pelear sino para averiguar porque vinieron Seth y Jono

-Bueno-empezo Seth-Como ya les dije algo esta amenazando el Egipto antiguo, tal parece que un hechicero que hace ya varios años que debía estar muerto resucito, y ahora entro en el palacio en condición de sirviente

-Por eso mismo vine yo, para avisarles que ya se quien es el hechicero-Jono interrumpió a Seth abruptamente, ganándose una mirada asesina de este- Parece que se hace llamar Shouryushi, y pronto entrara a formar parte de los esclavos del faraón.

-Entonces no veo cual es el problema, lo único que tienen que hacer es decirle a mi yo pasado que el hechicero es ese tal Shouryushi y asunto resuelto.

-No es tan fácil Atemu-Era Seth el que hablaba ahora-Recuerda que el Antiguo Faraón promulgo una ley que dice que el que acuse a alguien debe tener pruebas y, en caso de que estas pruebas sean falsas, el que acuso morirá

-Cierto…

-Eso era todo lo que debíamos decirles, ahora bien-Seth no pudo continuar, porque el ruido que hicieron sus tripas ahogaron cualquier intento de sonido.

-Valla valla, parece que "alguien" no desayuno bien-Dijo Jono viendo burlonamente a Seth, al cual las mejillas le enrojecieron bastante.

-A mi no me eches la culpa, la culpa es de este que no desayuno bien-dijo Seth señalando a Kaiba

-Bueno, no importa-dijo Joy-como aquí nadie ha comido, creo que lo mejor es traer algo que comer, no? Que Quieren?-Al voltearse Joy para preguntarle a Kaiba que quería, le dio un codazo provocando que se le cayeran lo lentes que traía puestos

-Kaiba perdón, fue sin querer-Se disculpo el rubio agachándose para recuperar los lentes caídos

-Mejor te vas a poner hielo o algo, porque eso te puede dejar un morado de buen tamaño, experiencia propia-dijo Seth

-Buena idea, así de una vez tomo algo de agua. Con permiso.- Kaiba se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina

-Yo voy a ir a ayudarle. Con permiso-Dijo Yugi

Al llegar Yugi a la cocina, el CEO se encontraba de espaldas a el. Pensó en hacerle una broma así que, sin que el lo oyera, se le acerco por atrás sin que el lo oyera. Luego le grito.

-HOLA KAIBA-KUN!

Kaiba inconcientemente se dio la vuelta y vio directamente a los ojos a Yugi y, al darse cuenta de esto, se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-Yugi, dile a los demás que me tengo que ir, ha surgido algo importante en la compañía que no puedo posponer

-Si claro Kaiba –Kun, con mucho gusto

Al llegar a la sala, Yugi le dio la noticia a los demás

-A bueno, entonces adiós a todos y que les valla bien-Se despidió Seth

-Adiós-Dijo el güero. Cuando Seth hubo salido, se dio cuenta de algo-Kaiba olvido sus lentes, ahora vuelvo se los voy a regresar.

Al salir del edificio, el rubio se encontró de frente con Kaiba que había vuelto para recuperar los lentes.

-Ah Kaiba! Mira, te traje tus lentes

-Gracias perro, es normal que le entregues las pertenencias a tu amo

-Grrrrr…

Y Kaiba se fue a su limosina, para irse a su mansión.

No sabia lo que le esperaba el día de mañana, cuando la maldición hizo efecto.

-Y bien? Les gusto? Ya se que me quedo un poco corto, pero no estaba muy inspirada.

Ahora loe reviews:

**Jery Hiwatari: **Al fin un review! Pos mira como veras en este capi se explico el conjuro, mas adelante sabras porque Jono regreso con Joy y no, Joy no tiene ninguna maldición. Gracias por las flores n.n

**Akire: **Amiguis! Mira no te puedo asegurar escribir capis mas largos porque mi musa se ha escapado y no se cuando pueda volver. Ya vere con lo del SethxAtem pero sera difícil. See Ya.!

**Sakuraby: **Que bueno que te gusto mi fic y… te parecio gracioso? Que bueno! No soy muy buena para estas cosas. Bueno, enyway, gracias por tu review y que suerte tienes de tener un maestro tan atractivo.

**Ana Shoryuky: **Coye chama, lamento lo de tu tia pero ya veras como todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes. Para despejarte la cabeza yo prefiero escuchar musica, pero cada cual a su gusto. Gracias por las flores y nos vemos pronto


	4. Viaje al pasado

**Bendición o Maldición**

**Ningun personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenece, solo los uso para divertirme sin fines de lucro**

_4)El efecto:_

Aquella noche Yugi se sintió muy extraño después del encuentro de Kaiba y el en la cocina, no dejaba de pensar en el y antes de acostarse se dio cuenta de que su… emm…sexo estaba un poco hinchado.

Al día siguiente que se despertó con esa sensación aun presente, de camino a la escuela siguió pensando en eso pero nada, no encontraba solución lógica. Se había ido solo porque Atemu se había quedado dormido y aunque había hecho mil y una cosas para despertarlo, nada.

Al llegar al colegio era el único que habia llegado al salón, fue y se sentó solo en su pupitre. Al estar terminando de guardar sus cosas llego Kaiba.

-Hola Kaiba-Kun-dijo Yugi con poco entusiasmo

-Hola Yugi

"Un minuto-penso Yugi-¿Su voz me pareció…sexy?"

Se sonrojo un poco ante este pensamiento, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el ojiazul, así que decidió poner en marcha un plan que tenia hecho casi desde que acepto que se habia enamorado de Yugi.

-Yugi-dijo el CEO captando la atención del pequeño tricolor-Mokuba dice que quiere hacer una piyamada con ustedes, dile al resto del grupo por mi, quieres?

-Kaiba-kun, no te molestaría el ruido que haríamos, verdad?

-Ese dia yo estaría ocupado en la corporación, por? Querias verme por allí?-pregunto Kaiba con la voz sensual y agachandose para quedar a la altura de Yugi

-O/O ehhhhhhhhhhhhh….. Solo preguntaba.

-Porque será que no te creo?-dijo acercándose a sus labios

-Hola amigos!-dijo el rubio muy feliz, dejando al CEO con las ganas de besar al pequeño y a Yugi como un tomate

-Yugi esto lo terminaremos mas tarde-dijo el CEO

-Yugi que tanto estabas haciendo con el Kaiba?-Dijo el rubio algo enojado

-Nada Joy, solo estábamos hablado-dijo el ojilila

-Mas te vale, no me gusta que estén tan juntos

-Hola muchachos, de que hablan?-Dijo Tristan entrando al salón

-Nada, solo Joy que me decía que quería a Kaiba lejos de mi

-Oh vamos Joy, tu sabes que el y Yugi harían muy buena pareja

-Pero igual, lo quiero lejos de el-"Aunque el tipo este para comérselo crudo no quiere decir que lo vaya a tratar bien. Un minuto, ¿Qué estoy pensando?"

De repente sintieron un temblor y corrieron hasta la ventana a ver que pasaba.

Se quedaron helados al ver un enorme agujero negro del que venían varios monstruos de duelo salir de el.

Rin rin rin (No me conseguí un mejor sonido, sorry) Era el celular de Yugi

-Yami! Viste lo que…Seth?...Shouryushi?...Okey ya vamos. Yami dice que tenemos que ir ya mismo a la casa de Joy para irnos a Egipto y detener a Shouryushi

-Okey vamonos

-Llegaremos más rápido en mi limosina

Al llegar todos les explicaron brevemente que el tal Shouryushi había hecho un conjuro que permitía que los monstruos del reino de las sombres pasasen a su dimensión.

-Pero eso también ha debilitado la tela del tiempo y es el momento propicio para hecer el conjuro que nos transportaría al Egipto antiguo. Para eso necesitamos que el faraón se quede aquí ya que aparte que tiene mas poder espiritual que todos nosotros también seria sospechoso ver a dos faraones juntos-explico Seth

-Entonces porque tardamos tanto?-pregunto un impaciente Jono que estaba ansioso de volver a su tiempo porque dizque "este tiempo es muy complicado".

-Bueno, bueno, empecemos ya-dijo Yami poniéndose en posición de oración (arrodillado y con las manos juntas en puño)- Oh dioses venerables de Egipto, bríndenle sus poderes al hijo del Dios Ra que los necesita en estos tiempos de necesidad (alzando los brazos) por favor enviadme sus dones para poder enviar a sus sirvientes a la época y evitar la caída de vuestro imperio y que la vida vuelva a florecer, os lo suplica el faraón Atemu!

Una luz blanca rodeo a nuestros amigos, para luego sentir como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y elevarse en los aires.

Mas tarde nuestros queridos personajes despertaron sobre una mullida superficie que era…arena? Se levantaron casi de un salto y se miraron como iban vestidos: Yugi, Kaiba y Joy iban con túnicas hasta las rodillas color azul cielo con adornos de oro y plata incrustados con piedras preciosas; Bakura, Malik y Marik iban con un peto de plata sobre una túnica color crema hasta la rodillas también; Ryu solo tenia una tunica blanca hasta las rodillas también

-Veamos que tenemos aquí…Ustedes tres-dijo Seth señalando a Yugi, Seto y Joy-son príncipes de un reino pero que esta dividido en tres provincias, Malik, Marik y Bakura son los guardias reales, uno para cada uno y Ryu es un esclavo

-Oye, no sospecharan cuando nos vean que somos tan pocos y que dos de ustedes son exactamente iguales?

-Diremos que nos asaltaron de camino aquí y solo nosotros logramos escapar, en cuanto a eso diremos que es simple casualidad.-Explico Jono

-Pensaron en todo verdad?

-si

Asi que nuestros queridos personajes marcharon en dirección al castillo.

Holaaaaaaaaa! Perdónenme mis queridos lectores por la tardanza es que no taba inspirada, pero ya estoy de vuelta, ahora los reviews!

**Xin the goznes of the death:** No te preocupes yo no soy como OTROS AUTORES(mirando acusadoramente a Raventears) que empiezan y no terminan nunca un fic. Nos vemos!

**Marisa:** Una historia fantástica? Wow muchas gracias jamás pensé que llegaría a fantástica, quizás solo buena pero gracias por las flores. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Hasta la vista!

**Sakurabi:** O.O Valla panza entonces, y los lentes deben ser de la marca esa italiana que cuestan aquí en Venezuela como 500000 bolos cada uno excluyendo estuche y pañito para limpiarlo. Kaiba y Tristan-.-pobrecito el Ceo, y es al revés. Bueno gracias por dejar review.

**Quiclla Ampi: **que bueno que te guste este fic, pero lamento decirte que la pareja final no va a ser esa, sino otra. O.O Pobeshita! Mira que yo estoy en sexto (pero estoy de vacaciones a Dios gracias) y casi no paso música. Chao y gracias por el review.

**Gabriola:** Aquí el cuarto capi, espero que les guste y todavía no empieza el acoso fuerte, pero espérense tantito.

Cahu y hasta la próxima. Dejen reviews y si quieren que algún personaje lea el review, lo hará con gusto. Y gracias a Akire que me ayudo a hacer este capi.


	5. Llegando al palacio y ya con problemas

**Bendición o Maldición**

**Ningun personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh me pertenece, solo los uso para divertirme sin fines de lucro**

_5)Llegando al palacio y ya con problemas:_

Cerca de las puertas de Egipto se detuvieron a descansar ya que era bien entrada la noche y los muchachos no sabían absolutamente nada de escritura egipcia, cosa que seria muy sospechosa puesto que se suponía, eran de un pueblo cercano. Además Seth tenia que hablar con Kaiba para ver que hacían con esos lentes oscuros. Mientras Jono estaba enseñándoles a los demás las formas básicas de los dibujos, Seth trajo a Kaiba a parte:

-Mira Kaiba, como aquí no puedes usar esos lentes, ponte esta tela sobre los ojos que te permitirá ver a través de ella pero sin que los demás sufran el efecto de la maldición, aun si te miran a los ojos.

-Mas te vale que esto funcione, porque si no te la vas a ver conmigo-Seth toma un poco de agua-Por cierto, la maldición de casualidad es que una persona se enamore de mi al verme a los ojos?-Seth escupe el agua

-Como lo sabes?

-Me lo imagine, a los que mire a los ojos se han comportado raro conmigo.

-Bueno, como lo descubriste tu solo te diré el resto de la maldición: En menos de un mes debes hacer que la persona que amas te de un beso-Seto sonrió mentalmente ante esto- Pero si no lo hace entonces olvidara todo lo que sintió por ti. No existirás para ella o el

-Hey muchachos! Vengan, la cena esta lista!

-Ya vamos Jono! Y ya sabes, un mes

Después de la cena echaron a suerte los turnos de guardia quedando Primero Yugi, luego Seto, Joy, Seth, Jono, Malik, Marik, Bakura y Ryu.

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Yugi seguía montando guardia, cuando oyó ruidos como de pasos, pero al voltear no vio a nadie.

-Qui…Quien esta allí?

Nada respondió, había un profundo silencio en el lugar, pero entonces Yugi sintió que lo tomaban por la espalda, trato de gritar pero no pudo, una mano le estaba cubriendo

la boca, se movió como un animal tratando de zafarse.

-Tranquilo chico, si sigues moviéndote así podrías despertar a los demás, y dudo seriamente que quieras arruinar este momento.

Se congelo en el acto, esa voz no era otra si no la de Seto Kaiba, y honestamente lo había dicho muuuuuy sensualmente. Se sonroja fuertemente cuando Kaiba le empieza a besar el cuello.

-K…Kaiba…Que…mmmm…Que hacesssss…-A penas si podía hablar

-Saboreándote, eres muy dulce.

Se sonrojo aun mas.

-Kaiba, deja, nos van a ver.

-Tienes razón, pero espero que lleguemos rápido al palacio. No quiero esperar a que el manjar se enfrié.

Luego de eso la noche transcurrió tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente se pusieron en marcha al amanecer, pero no llegaron al pueblo sino hasta mas o menos el mediodía. Allí fueron recibidos por el mismísimo faraón.

-Mi faraón, hemos regresado de las tierras vecinas y le hemos traído a los príncipes de esa ciudad, junto a sus mas leales guerreros y su esclavo.-Dijeron Seth y Jono

-Sean bienvenidos a Egipto, mis esclavos le mostraran sus habitaciones y cualquier cosa que necesiten, háganmelo saber.

-Gracias señor, por su hospitalidad-respondieron todos al unísono.

Entrada la noche, Kaiba fue a bañarse en las aguas termales que habían en el palacio, justo en el momento que Atemu se asomaba en la ventana.

-Uffff, menos mal que ya se ha acabado el consejo, no recuerdo haberme cansado tanto desde que soy faraón-en eso ve a Kaiba- Que estará haciendo el príncipe Seto?

Atemu se queda mirando cuando Kaiba se quita le venda y le ve los ojo, pero no directamente, sino a través del agua que había en las termas. Luego de un rato se va.

-Bueno, mañana será otro día. Y quizás, podamos encontrar al hechicero.- dicho esto, e duerme.

Nunca pensó que el hechicero estaba en su mismo palacio.

Holaaaa! Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero es que tenia bloqueo. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews pero por reglas del site, no los puedo responder, aunque si me dejan su mail se los enviare de vuelta y aclarare sus dudas.

Nos vemos luego!


End file.
